draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeph Kapoor
"...hm? Oh, sorry, i was absorbed in playing. Can I help you somehow?" A tall (she stands at very well 2m, propably a bit more with her heels) woman, with dark complexion and white hair. Her eyes are lime green and her figure is well toned and shapely. She belongs to the race of the Krazz, a species that came to Draiohan from the depths of space as refugees, fleeing from an unknown threat their homeworld. They're distinguished by the pair of cat-like ears on their heads and their bright eye colours. They were welcome as cheap workers in the years after the revival from the Age of Darkness, and now build the majority in working and construction businesses. They generally posess high intelligence, good reflexes and senses as well as a laid back and calm attitude. Personality * Calm, gentle, absent-minded (normally): Altough she is a friendly and gentle person, she tends to let her thoughts wander during normal conversations or otherwise, giveing a somewhat dazy aura. Despite this, she's pretty sharp. * Focused, earnest, determined (while playing): When she's playing, she puts all her focus into it. This means that usually, she won't pay attention to anything, solely focused on the movement of her fingers and the adjustment of air and lip pressure. Abilities * Living on her own: Since she has been living pretty much on her own from an early age on, she barely depends, and don't needs to either, on others. Usually, she doesn't stay at one place for very long, leading a kind of nomadic life. * Self-defense: The streets, alleys and clubs in the citites can be a dangerous place, even if it's not a directly shady neighbourhood. Therefore, she learned how to fight for her protection. Since her hands are her main source of income, she uses mainly Taekwondo foot techniques to fend off attackers, altough she always has a knife or a dagger for emergencies. * Diving: Evolving from a way to train her lungs, it emerged to a kind of hobby for her. She prefers to dive without any gear and enjoys regular swimming as well. * Playing saxophone: Her main interest as well as her main source of income. She travels around the continent, performing in bars, clubs, restaurants or even on the street to make money. She mainly plays jazz or bebop, which she excels in. * Driving: Of course, since she possesses a hovercar, she also knows how to operate it, and is quite profound on top. Equipment Attire She usually carries her clothes in a bag. * A tight leather jacket, ending short under her chest and with sleeves reaching over the back of her hands and up her neck. She also wears a choker, featuring spikes all around and a golden loop in the front. * Red pants, snuggling tight to her slender legs, held up by a white belt and equally red suspenders which are worn over the jacket. Her feet are hid in red and black plateau heels. * Depending on the season, she also wears a thick winterjacket, or leaves the leatherjacket, just clad in a bikini, as the summers in the city canyons can get dangerously hot. Saxophone Zeph's instrument is a Tenor Saxophone, and her only posession of greater value. It's an excellent, dull silver instrument, and during her travels, safely stored in an instrument case, made of brown leater and secured with three locks. The case also contains an hidden case for money, ammunition and a bottle of good, mild Gin. Transport Earned by lots and lots of work, Zeph saved enough money to afford a A-41 Sparrow Coupe. The small hovercar is large enough to fit up to three human sized people as well as some luggage in the trunk. It features two separate modes, one being just hovering a good two feet in the air, which allows a wider range, the other being full-grown flight to a height of 3000 feet, with increased speed but decreased range. It can also connect to magnet roads in larger and more sophisticated cities. It features no integrated weapons, but a GPS as well as other aid systems. Weapons Zeph's sidearm of choice is a pistol in the caliber .22, a "Fäustling" from Grendel. It's small size allows it to be carried hidden and discretely, both much in her favor. It features a flashlight/lasersight built in. The lasersight is only useful to aid the aim from the hip, as the small size of the weapons makes it useless for ranges larger than 30 feet. However, the 8-round clip holds enough power to blow any enemy off his feet or at least out of stance. Equipment pictures MANTRATenorPlatinum 1 1024x1024.jpg|Zeph's Tenor Saxophone, tuned in B. C95f2e4e5b853e51411644c841510e76.jpg|.22 Grendel "Fäustling" C1d9fc1a7334471544b560dfba205d5f.jpg|A-41 Sparrow Coupe Acquaintances * ... Background * ... Notes * All rights to all pictures belong to their respective owners. Category:Character Category:BacaloV Category:Fifth Era Category:Accepted Character